


Alina's Home Coming

by LizzyKitty



Category: Original Content
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: this is an old short story i wrote based off a prompt i found on line it only slightly edited (i have no one to check it for me and are really bad at the words) with that being said i hope you enjoy my story Thank you





	Alina's Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old short story i wrote based off a prompt i found on line it only slightly edited (i have no one to check it for me and are really bad at the words) with that being said i hope you enjoy my story Thank you

Alina sat there staring in two the distance she could never forget what happened the night by the lake in her home town when she saw the man she thought was the love of her life her childhood friend kiss some other girl some one, she thought was her best friend she was coming home for their wedding. Her mom told her it was okay that she didn't come that she didn't need to put herself through that. Alina’s mom was the only one in the town she trusted, the only one she liked. Alina sighed has Marry her friend grab her hand “it's alright sweets we’ll have a nice time and eat some cake pulse i'll get ideas for your wedding” Merry said smiling her warmest smile at her. 

When they finally made it to the island Alina's mom was waiting there holding up the biggest sing that she could being so small and frail that read “WELCOME HOME” Alina smiled and ran to her mom “mom thank you so much how is everyone” Alina asked to excited to hold her self in and giving her frail mother a hug.   
“Alina Dear please remember to be careful with your sick mother” Alina heard a voice say. Alina looked over to see her not so little younger brother   
“Well how are you”  
“I'm fine” Well looked over to where Mary was standing   
“Oh right mom Well i would like you to meet my fiance Mary” Alina exclaimed with joy.  
Alina’s family face went cold for a split second   
“Alina” Well said in a cloud voice. Alina was scared what if they don't like Mary, what if they disowned Alina for being gay   
“Why . . . didn't you introduce us sooner she's so cute” Alina’s mom said hugging Mary   
“It’s an honor to meet my sister soon to be spouse” Well said shaking Mary's hand   
Alina sighed with relief. she smiled ]  
“This is the reason i came home now that i met Mary i no longer have a reason to look at that night with regret she's made it so i can enjoy coming here again” Alina said smiling   
Mary walked up to Alina’s mom   
“That's why we came i didn't want to get married to your beautiful daughter without asking for your permission first” Mary said smiling   
“Will my dear i would like to get to know you better but welcome to our family” Alina's mom said holding her hand   
“Now can i call it our wedding” Alina asked Mary. Mary nodded her head   
And from that day on Alina and Mary lived happily helping take care of Alina’s mom and when the time came raising their own wonderful children

The End


End file.
